Aborsi
by choco conaru
Summary: Aborsi? Itu bukan kesalahan kalian. Mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan kita bersama sehingga membuat kakek membunuhku. Tapi sekarang aku bahagia di sini. Apa lagi saat mendengar mama hamil lagi. Semoga kali ini kakek Minato dan kakek Hiashi mau menerimanya tidak seperti diriku.


**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

**Title : Aborsi**

**Warning : **AU,GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, TYPO, EYD berantakan, dsb.

**Chara :** Hinata X Naruto

.

.

Aborsi

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu sebentar" suara sautan seseorang dari dalam sebuah rumah yang bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya seorang tamu yang berkunjung.

KLAK

"Sakura! Sasuke! Kalian lama sekali" ucap pemilik rumah tersebut saat mengetahui siapa gerangan tamu yang memencet bel rumahnya.

"Maaf ada macet dan sedikit masalah tadi" ucap seorang wanita berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah silahkan masuk. Naruto dan yang lain sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tamu" ucap ino sambil menyingkir dari pintu agar kedua tamu tersebut bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sedangkan Ino menutup pintu dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Yo, Sasuke, Sakura kalian akhirnya datang juga" ucap pemuda berambut bob saat melihat ada dua orang yang memasuki ruang tamu.

"Wah, kalian lama sekali sih" ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya.

"Maaf ada sedikit masalah tadi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ala Sai. Setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura pun melihat sekitar ruangan tersebut.

Dapat dilihatnya Naruto dan Lee sedang bermain PS dengan asik layaknya di rumah sendiri. Lalu Sai yang sedang asik membaca koran dengan wajah yang serius, dan di samping Sai sudah ada Sasuke sang suami yang sudah duduk sambil menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan permainan Naruto dan Lee, yaitu MotorGP.

"Dimana Tenten dan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura saat dilihatnya tidak ada satu pun wanita di dalam ruangan tersebut selain dirinya.

"Tenten sedang ke toilet sedangkan Hinata ada di dapur bersama Ino" jawab Lee tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari layar televisi.

"Wah Sakura sudah datang rupanya" suara seorang wanita yang Sakura kenal sebagai suara Tenten pun membuatnya menoleh dan benar wanita itu adalah Tenten.

"Ah iya aku baru saja sampai"

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini minuman dan cemilan untuk kalian silahkan dicicipi" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Sakura dan Tenten menyingkir dari pintu masuk.

"Wah datang juga minumannya. Aku sudah haus dari tadi" kata Naruto yang langsung mengambil gelas berisi jus yang baru saja ditaruh di atas meja.

"NARUTO! AWAS!" teriakan Lee sehingga membuat Naruto tersedak dan membuat yang lain melihat kearah layar televisi.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Lee segera menaruh kembali minumannya untuk mengontrol jalannya permainan tersebut. Tapi sayang permainan harus berakhir dengan kekalahan Naruto.

"YEAH AKU MENANG" teriak Lee dengan semangat masa muda.

"Yah~ aku kalah" ucap Naruto lesu. "Teme bagaimana kalau kau sekarang yang melawanku" lanjut Naruto yang wajahnya menghadap ke seseorang yang dia panggil 'teme' yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak" balas Sasuke sambil meminum jusnya.

"Ayolah. Ah, aku tau kau takut kalah kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Tch. Sudahlah mengaku saja kalau ka-"

"Baiklah. Minggir Lee" ujar Sasuke menggantikan posisi Lee. Lee pun merangkak mundur ke arah meja untuk mengambil minuman dan cemilan.

"Jadi ingat masa SMA dulu ya" ucap Tenten lalu berjalan ke tempat dimana Lee duduk. Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Ya kau benar" kata Sakura membuat para wanita terbang kemasa lalu. Bernostalgia dimasa-masa SMA 6 tahun lalu.

Dan hari ini merupakan acara pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah 6 tahun berlalu. Mengingat masa lalu bagi para wanita. Sedangkan para pria, jangan ditanya mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Lee sibuk memakan cemilan yang berada di atas meja. Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk main games. Sedangkan Sai sibuk dengan korannya.

Lee yang sedang memakan cemilan menatap Sai yang serius membaca koran sejak tadi. Hingga akhirnya Lee pun bertanya "Sai berita apa yang kau baca sampai segitu seriusnya?"

Sai yang mendengar pertanyaan Lee melirik sekilas ke arah Lee dan beralih lagi menatap koran. Ino menghampiri Sai dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku membaca berita yang cukup membuatku perihatin atas kondisi pertumbuhan penduduk rakyat China" jawab Sai.

"Memang berita tentang apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aborsi" balas Sai sambil membalik lembaran koran tersebut. Mendengar kata 'Aborsi' membuat sepasang suami istri yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menegang seketika.

Pasangan itu bukan Sai Ino, Lee Tenten, atau pun Sasuke Sakura. Melainkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"A-aborsi?" Ucap Hinata sedikit gugup tapi berusaha dia tahan agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ya. Beritanya mengatakan 'Angka Aborsi di Cina Mencapai 336 Juta Bayi'" ujar Sai.

"APA 336 JUTA BAYI?" Teriak semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut kecuali Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke walau pun mereka bertiga juga kaget mendengarkan berita itu dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mem"pause" permainannya.

"Iya. Karena alasan kebijakan satu anak Pemerintahan Cina telah menggugurkan jutaan bayi yang berada dalam kandungan. Data resmi Departemen Kesehatan Cina mengungkapkan, sekira 336 juta bayi mati lantaran aborsi. Dokter aborsi Cina memiliki lisensi dan payung hukum untuk menggugurkan bayi dari kandungan pasiennya. Aturan tersebut telah direncanakan sejak 1971 silam.  
Angka aborsi termasuk program sterilisasi dengan menghambat 196 juta angka kelahiran dari 403 juta jiwa perempuan subur peserta intrauterine. Pemerintah meyakini program aborsi untuk menekan membengkaknya jumlah populasi Tirai Times mengatakan, kebijakan tersebut telah menghambat pertumbuhan populasi Cina sebesar 30 persen sejak 1971. Saat ini populasi Cina mencapai 1,3 miliar jiwa yang menjadikan Cina sebagai negara berpenduduk terbesar di dunia. Dan bila masyarakat Cina tidak mau melakukan aborsi maka mereka harus membayar dendan sekitar 30.000-40.000 yuan (46,5 - 62 juta rupiah)" penuturan Sai lalu menutup koran tersebut dan melihat semua orang menatapnya.

"Ih, kebijakan macam apa itu? Melakukan aborsi demi membatasi pertumbuhan penduduk. Gila" komen Tenten.

"Iya. Apa-apa itu! Membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa hanya karena peraturan seperti itu. Kejam" lanjut Sakura.

"Iya. Mana harus membayar denda mahal kalau tidak mau melakukan aborsi. Mau ngerampok dengan alasan 'kebijakan' atau apa?!" Ucap Ino sedikit emosi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kebijakan tentang anak. Indonesia bukannya juga menganut sistem itu juga ya?" Tanya Lee.

"Iya. Tapi tidak sama seperti yang dilakukan negara China. Indonesia memang menetapkan kebijakan '2 anak lebih baik'. Tapi sistem pemerintahannya tidak mengharuskan masyarakatnya membayar denda atau pun melakukan aborsi secara paksa bila masyarakatnya menginginkan punya anak lebih dari 2" ucap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Lee.

"Dan lagi Indonesia tidak mengijinkan masyarakatnya melakukan tindakan aborsi karena melanggar undang-undang. Bagi yang ketahuan melakukan aborsi akan dikenakan hukuman pidana sesuai dengan undang-undang yang berlaku di negara itu. Aborsi di negara Indonesia termasuk dalam tindakan kriminal pembunuhan karena sudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang" lanjut Sai menambahkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi dari berita diinternet masyarakat Indonesia juga banyak yang melakukan aborsi kan?" Tanya Lee lagi.

"Iya tapi yang melakukannya lebih banyak remaja putri yang belum menikah akibat pergaulan bebas" ucap Sasuke membuat perasaan Hinata galau. "Dan malu menerima kehadiran bayi di luar nikah yang nantinya akan menimbulkan aib bagi mereka" lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh begitu. Berarti kebijakan negara Indonesia masih mending ya dibanding cina. Eh tapi bagaimana kau tahu tentang sistem kebijakan Indonesia itu Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sasuke dulu pernah ditugaskan ke Indonesia selama 2 bulan. Dan selama di sana dia menceritakannya padaku tentang sistem pemerintahannya" jawab Sakura.

"Iya. Sai juga pernah ke negara itu" sambung Ino.

"Oh iya tadi waktu aku pergi ke pasar aku melihat banyak sekali warga yang berkumpul di dekat rumah Temari dan Shika. Saat ku tanya ada apa banyak orang, salah satu dari mereka berkata ada janin bayi yang ditemukan di dalam saluran pembuangan" ucap Sakura.

"Tega sekali sih orang tua bayi tersebut. Kenapa mereka membunuhnya, sulit di percaya" kata Ino.

"Eh- ano,,, itu,,, ba-bagaimana bila Ino, Sakura dan Tenten seperti remaja di Indonesia yang hamil duluan di luar nikah itu. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hinata sambil meremas ujung pakaian bawahnya.

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten pun menatap Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk saja.

"Kalau misalnya itu terjadi padaku, aku tidak akan menggugurkannya. Akan aku rawat sebagai tanggung jawab perbuatanku karena sudah melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya belum boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah" jawab Ino.

"Ya. Lagi pula itu bukan salah sang bayi. Yang salah adalah orang tuanya kenapa mau-maunya melakukan 'itu' sebelum waktunya" tambah Sakura.

"Iya. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Ino dan Sakura. Walau pun harus dipaksa aku tidak akan mau menggugurkannya. Aku akan pergi jauh biar tidak ada yang memaksaku melakukan aborsi. Biar pun nantinya tidak ada lelaki yang mau menerimaku karena aku sudah punya anak diluar nikah" lanjut Tenten.

"Kalau Hinata sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura membuat Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa. Dan membuat semua orang menatap ke arah Hinata menunggu jawabannya. Termasuk Naruto yang meliriknya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk dan mengeluarkan air mata setetes demi setetes tapi langsung di hapusnya. "Aku tidak tahu,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Keluargaku,,, pasti akan menyuruhku melakukan aborsi,,, walau pun aku tidak mau." suara Hinata terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang seperti itu Sakura pun menunduk supaya bisa melihat keadaan Hinata. "Kau menangis Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lalu melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Aku hanya terbawa pikiran saja dan membayangkan nasib bayi-bayi aborsi itu" ujar Hinata dengan pelan sambil berpikir sesuatu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana sifat keluargamu bila itu terjadi kepadamu kok" ungkap Tenten.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar tamu bersama Naruto. Ku lihat Naruto seperti sedang sakit. Aku siapkan kamar untuk kalian ya" ujar Ino yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Kamar Tamu

.

.  
**"Iya tapi yang melakukannya lebih banyak remaja putri yang belum menikah akibat pergaulan bebas. Dan malu menerima kehadiran bayi di luar nikah yang nantinya akan menimbulkan aib bagi mereka"**

.

'  
**"Tega sekali sih orang tua bayi tersebut. Kenapa mereka membunuhnya, sulit di percaya"**

.

.  
**"Kalau misalnya itu terjadi padaku, aku tidak akan menggugurkannya. Akan aku rawat sebagai tanggung jawab perbuatanku karena sudah melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya belum boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah"**

.

.  
**"Ya. Lagi pula itu bukan salah sang bayi. Yang salah adalah orang tuanya kenapa mau-maunya melakukan 'itu' sebelum waktunya"**

.

.  
**"Iya. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Ino dan Sakura. Walau pun harus dipaksa aku tidak akan mau menggugurkannya. Aku akan pergi jauh biar tidak ada yang memaksaku melakukan aborsi. Biar pun nantinya tidak ada lelaki yang mau menerimaku karena aku sudah punya anak diluar nikah"**

.

.  
"Hiks,,, Hiks,,, Hiks,,," suara tangis wanita berambut indigo memenuhi ruang tidur khusus tamu walau pun tangisannya tidak begitu keras. Di samping wanita itu duduk seorang pria berambut pirang.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata terus menangis ketika otaknya terus mengingat isi pembicaraan yang tadi sempat dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sudah Hinata jangan menangis lagi" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata dengan merangkul dan membelai rambut panjang Hinata. "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu"

"Bicara memang enak Naruto. Tapi perasaan ku selalu tidak enak. Di sini akulah yang selalu merasa bersalah karena kejadian itu hiks,,, hiks,,,"

"Hina-"

"Merasa tidak tenang, gelisah. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu hiks,,, hiks,,,?"

",,,"

"Aku sakit. Dan sakit ku itu ada di sini hiks,,, hiks,,," ucap Hinata dengan menunjuk dadanya atau lebih tepat hatinya.

Melihat Hinata yang menangis seperti itu membuat Naruto sedikit bersalah dan berusaha memeluknya. "Andai saja dulu aku dulu bisa melindungimu pasti ini tidak akan terjadi dan pasti 'dia' sudah besar kan sekarang" ungkap Naruto.

"Ya. Dan kita hanya bisa mengandai-andai saja"

Flashback (7 tahun lalu dirumah keluarga Hyuuga)

.

.

.  
PRAAANGG

PLAK

"Hiks,,, Hiks,,, Sakit yah hiks,,," suara tangis Hinata yang pelan terdengar setelah sebuah tamparan berhasil di daratkan ke wajahnya yang putih. Tamparan dari sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"JELASKAN PADA AYAH APA INI HINATA?" Teriak ayah Hinata.

"Hiks,,, hiks,,," tapi yang ditanya hanya mampu menangis sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan sang ayah.

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat bangun dan merasakan sakit dikedua pundaknya. "AKH,,,". Rupanya sang ayah memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan cara memegang bahunya dengan keras dan menariknya berdiri.

"AYAH TIDAK BUTUH TANGISAN MU. YANG AYAH BUTUHKAN ADALAH PENJELASANMU HINATA. APA INI MEMANG PUNYA MU?"

"Hiks,,,"

"JAWAB!" Bentak Hiashi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata.

"I-iya yah" jawab Hinata masih menangis. Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat sang ayah semakin murka. Sehingga tanpa segan-segan ayahnya mendorong dirinya hingga jatuh duduk kembali dan hampir kepalanya terbentur pinggiran meja.

Di sisi lain adik (Hanabi) dan kakaknya (Neji) merasa kasihan terhadap Hinata tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa pun karena mereka sudah tahu bagaimana kerasnya watak sang ayah.

"KAU MEMBUAT AYAH MALU HINATA! KAU SUDAH MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA KITA"

"Maaf kan aku ayah hiks,,," ujar Hinata dengan takut.

"KAU PIKIR MUDAH HAH! KAU SUDAH MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA KITA HINATA. APA KAU SADAR?"

"Hiks,,, hiks,,,"

"Hah,,, kau harus menggugurkannya!" Ucap Hiashi sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terbawa emosi. Mendengar perintah ayahnya Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya. Kaget. Itulah perasaan Hinata berserta adik dan kakaknya.

Hinata menggeleng dan berkata "Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana pun juga ini anakku yah. Darah dagingku. Cucu ayah juga" dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI YANG AKU MAU KAU GUGURKAN BAYI ITU TITIK. BAYI ITU ANAK HARAM" bentai ayahnya.

"AYAH! AKU TIDAK MAU INI ANAKKU DAN NARUTO!" Balas Hinata dengan teriakan.

"Naruto?" Gumah ayah.

"Iya yah. Ini anakku dan Naruto. Lelaki yang sudah ayah jodohkan denganku. Dia tunanganku yah. Kau sendiri yang memilihkannya untukku kan. Jadi aku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk menggugurkannya yah" ujar Hinata dengan memelas.

"Keputusan ayah sudah bulat Hinata. Walau pun itu anak Naruto, lelaki pilihanku kau harus tetap menggugurkannya" ujar Hiashi.

"Tidak yah"

"Kau dan Naruto masih sama-sama sekolah. Dan ayah tidak mau kalau sampai ada orang luar yang tau tentang aib mu. Kau harus menggugurkannya" ucap Hiashi yang masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Tidak hiks,,, hiks,,, ku mohon jangan" pinta Hinata.

"Kau masih bisa mendapatkan gantinya setelah kalian menikah" ucap Hiashi.

Hinata pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkata "AYAH PIKIR ANAKKU BARANG YANG BISA DIGANTI WALAU PUN AKU MENDAPATKAN YANG KEDUA. TIDAK. DAN SEKALI LAGI AKU KATAKAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGUGURKANNYA" teriak Hinata dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga untuk kabur.

"NEJI PANGGIL KEAMANAN DAN TANGKAP HINATA. DAN BAWA DIA KE DOKTER YANG MAU MENGGUGURKAN KANDUNGANNYA. BERAPA PUN AKAN AYAH BAYAR"

"Baik yah" ucap Neji walau pun dalam hati dia tidak tega terhadap adiknya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membantah perintah ayahnya. "Hanabi ikut kakak" pinta Neji pada Hanabi.

"Iya"

Setelah meninggalkan ruang keluarga bersama Hanabi, Neji pun berhenti sehingga membuat Hanabi juga berhenti.

"Hanabi kau hubungi Naruto untuk membawa Hinata pergi dari kota ini. Aku tidak mau sampai hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata" ucap Neji.

"Baik. Aku juga tidak mau sampai kakak mengalami hal buruk karena aborsi"

"Ya sudah cepat lakukan"

"Iya" dan Hanabi pun pergi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Neji yang melihat Hanabi sudah menghilang pun berjalan dengan langkah lambat agar memberikan waktu untuk Hinata pergi jauh sebelum dia memberitahu pada petugas keamanan di rumahnya.

"HINATA! HINATA DIMANA KAU. HINATA INI AKU NARUTO" teriakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang menggema di sekitar sekolah. Mencari seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"HINATA DIMANA KAU?" teriaknya lagi. Untunglah hari ini hari libur jadi sekolah pun sepi. Tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari Naruto pun menutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan pintu gudang saat mendengar suara tangisan.

Merasa bahwa Hinata pasti ada di dalam gudang membuatnya melangkah masuk. Gelap dan kotor. Itulah sedikit gambaran gudang sekolah ini.

"Hinata kau di dalam?" Terus masuk dan melangkah dengan pelan.

"Hiks,,, hiks,,, hiks,,,"

"Hinata?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Naruto! Hiks,,, hiks,,,"

Saat sudah menemukan dimana Hinata duduk bersembunyi Naruto pun menghampiri dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku,,, tidak hiks,,, mau menggugurkannya Naruto hiks,,," ucap Hinata di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya Hinata. Ini anak kita jadi kita harus menjaganya" ucap Naruto membelai rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk di dada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dari kota ini. Bagaimana?" Ajak Naruto.

"Asalkan tidak ada yang memaksaku melakukan aborsi itu, aku mau" jawab Hinata.

Di lain tempat

"Tuan Minato saya sudah menemukan dimana tuan muda Naruto dan nona Hinata berada"

'Bagus. Bawa Hinata seperti yang sudah aku dan Hiashi bilang padamu. Kalau Naruto menghalangi kau dan yang lain boleh memukulnya. Asalkan jangan membuat anakku mati'

"Baik tuan Minato. Akan saya lakukan"

.

.

.  
Saat Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju tempat dimana motor Naruto di parkir tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada yang memukul tengkuk belakang Naruto sehingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Hinata yang melihat Naruto jatuh pun kaget. Dan kekagetannya bertambah saat melihat ada 4 orang suruhan ayah Naruto.

Hinata ingin berlari tapi salah satu dari orang suruhan itu menahan tangan Hinata lalu membekap mulut Hinata dengan saputangan yang sudah dilumuri obat tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata pun jatuh pingsan. Dan saat Hinata sadar dirinya sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan perut yang terasa sakit sekali melebihi orang yang kram.

Sedang dalam keadaan bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di rumah sakit ini, ayahnya pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan berkata bahwa kandungannya telah digugurkan. Hinata syok berat.

Bukan hanya Hinata saja, Naruto yang sadar dan mengetahui bahwa dirinya berada di rumahnya sendiri pun terkejut apa lagi saat ibunya berkata bahwa Hinata telah selesai melakukan aborsi yang dilakukan secara paksa oleh ayahnya dan ayah Hinata.

Flashback end

.

.

.  
TOK TOK TOK

"Paman Naluto, bibi Inata apa kalian cuda angun?"

Suara cadel dan ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan membuat Naruto dan Hinata kembali ke dunianya semula. Membuat mereka buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Paman, bibi?"

"Sudah Yumi sayang kalau paman dan bibi masih istirahat. Biarkan saja" suara Ino terdengar dari dalam kamar membuat Hinata segera membukakan pintunya.

KLAK

"Hai Yumi" panggil Hinata saat melihat seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun ada di depannya. Hinata pun mengangkat bocah tersebut untuk di gendongnya. "Ada apa membangunkan paman dan bibi?"

"Itu mama cuda buat makanan untuk kita cemua. Di cana juga ada paman Lee, paman Cacuke, papa, bibi Tenten, bibi Cakula, mama juga ada Daicuke dan cala" ucap remes bocah bernama Yumi dalam gendongan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur diikuti Naruto.

"Loh kok ada Daisuke dan Sarah? Siapa yang mengantarnya kemari?" Tanya Hinata saat mendengar anak dari Sasuke Sakura dan Lee Tenten tiba-tiba berada di rumah Ino.

"Tadi Cala tidul cama aku cebental di kamal. Telus pac aku balu bangun tidul aku tulun ke bawa dan meliat paman Itaci mengantar Daicuke ke cini" jelas Yumi.

"Oh gitu"

"YAH ampun Yumi cepat turun. Kau kan berat" ucap Ino sedikit berteriak saat Hinata, Naruto, dan Yumi sampai di meja makan.

"Tidak apa Ino aku senang kok" kata Hinata.

"Tapi kau kan sedang hamil dan tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat" ucap Ino.

"Tidak apa. Yumi ringan kok. Lagi pula kandunganku masih berusia 2 bulan kok"

"Tapi tetap saja Yumi kan ber-"

"Biarkan saja Ino" ujar Naruto memotong perkataan Ino. "Biar Hinata merasakan jadi seorang ibu lagi sebelum buah hati kami lahir" lanjutnya.

"Lagi?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. "Memangnya Hinata pernah hamil sebelumnya?" Tanyanya lagi membuat Naruto gelagapan mencari jawabannya.

"Iya. Tapi anak kami mengalami keguguran" ucap Hinata. Membuat semuanya menatap Hinata iba.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud" ujar Sasuke menyesal.

"Tidak apa"

"Lebih baik kita makan saja yuk. Dan Hinata jangan sedih lagi yah" ajak Lee.

"Yumi kemari sayang" panggil Ino pada anaknya. Hinata pun menurunkan Yumi dari gendongannya.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju kursi makan. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari Ino berbisik sesuatu kepada Yumi (4 tahun) (anaknya), begitu pula dengan Sakura pada Daisuke (5 tahun) (anaknya) dan Tenten pada Sarah (4 tahun) (anaknya).

Yumi, Daisuke, dan Sarah pun berlari ke luar ruang makan membuat Hinata bingun dan bertanya "mereka mau kemana?"

"Entahlah" jawab Ino, Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Paman Naruto ke sini?" Pinta Daisuke yang kepalanya menyembul di pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Daisuke. Daisuke pun berbisik-bisik membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat sang suami ingin pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan kembali" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.  
5 menit kemudian Naruto dan anak-anak dari teman-temannya kembali ke ruangan dimana yang lain sedang menunggu dengan mengendap-ngendap agar Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Walau pun yang lain menyadari kedatangannya.

Saat Naruto berada di belakang kursi Hinata dia pun langsung mencium pipi Hinata. Membuat Hinata kaget seketika.

"Celamat ulang taun bibi" ucap ketiga anak-anak itu dan juga membuat Hinata kaget. Dia sendiri tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap Naruto mesra. CUP.

"Bibi ini bunga untuk bibi" ucap Sara sambil memberikan bunga mawar untuk Hinata.

"Ini untuk bibi" kata Yumi memberikan coklet berbentuk hati.

"Dan ini untuk bibi" kata Daisuke membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat kejutan ini tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Semua orang menatapnya penuh senyum. "Ayo tiup bibi" ucap Daisuke lagi sambil mengangkat kue tersebut.

Hinata pun meniup lilinnya. Saat api padam ketiga bocah yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menciumnya. Yumi di pipi kiri, Sara pipi kanan, dan Daisuke di keningnya.

Hinata terharu. Walau yang memberinya ciuman tersebut bukan anak kandungnya tapi dia cukup bahagia. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata mengambil kue tar dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu memeluk ketiga bocah tersebut.

'Anakku sayang hari ini mamamu berulang tahun kira-kira apa yang mau kau berikan pada mamamu, Kazu?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil menyebut nama anak yang dia dan Hinata berikan.

TING TONG

"Biar aku buka pintunya" ucap Ino.

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu"

TING TONG

"Siap- loh kok tidak ada orang?" Ucap Ino saat tidak menemukan siapa orang yang memencet bel rumahnya. Merasa tidak ada orang Ino pun menutup pintu. Tapi sebelum pintu tertutup mata Ino melihat sebuah kotak kecil ada di depan pintu masuk.

Mengambil kotak tersebut lalu melihat-lihat kotak itu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya hanya ada nama penerimanya saja 'Hinata Namikaze'. Tidak mau ambil pusing Ino pun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sai melihat Ino kembali datang.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya menemukan ini di depan pintu. Tidak ada nama pengirim di luar kotak ini tapi ada nama Hinata di sininya. Ini Hinata untukmu" ujar Ino.

Merasa penasaran Hinata pun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Naruto pun ikut melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Dan isi benda tersebut adalah bola salju yang di dalamnya ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang memeluk ibunya. Semua yang ada di sana hanya melihat Hinata yang sedang melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"Hinata ada suratnya" ucap Naruto mengambil isi surat tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata membacanya bersama-sama. Selesai membaca mata mereka pun melebar dan terukir sebuah senyuman yang hangat. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum membuat mereka sedikit penasaran.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Lee.

"Tidak apa. Ini hanya dari Neji" jawab Naruto.

"Oh. Yasudah ayo makan" ajak Ino. Dan mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama.

'Terima kasih Kazuha sayang' batin Hinata.

.

.

.  
**Untuk mama yang berulang tahun dan papa.**

**Terima kasih kalian masih mengingatku sebagai anak kalian walau pun aku belum sempat bertemu langsung dengan kalian.**  
**Aku di sini bahagia karena Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Dan aku bahagia karena masih bisa melihat papa dan mama di dunia walau aku tidak bersama kalian lagi.**  
**Dengan datangnya surat ini aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan bersedih lagi karena kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Itu bukan kesalahan kalian. Mungkin Tuhan belum mengizinkan kita bersama sehingga membuat kakek membunuhku.**  
**Tapi sekarang aku bahagia di sini. Apa lagi saat mendengar mama hamil lagi. Semoga kali ini kakek Minato dan kakek Hiashi mau menerimanya tidak seperti diriku. Izinkan aku melindungi adik mama.**  
**Satu lagi aku menyayangi kalian sebagai orang tuaku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu ya.**

**Sampai jumpa.**

**Kado itu untuk ulang tahun mama.**

**I love you Mom and Dad. Kazuha sayang kalian.**

.

Ok fik selesai. Bagaimana ceritanya? Abal? Pasaran? Jelek?

Ini special untuk ulang tahun Hinata dan kebetulan berdekatan dengan saya hahaha, saya tanggal 3 hari lagi loh #bisik-bisik (readers: gak nanya)

Baiklah apakah ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya untuk saya.

Dan sebelumnya untuk fic ku yang berjudul "Matahari, Bintang, dan Bulan" masih ada bonusnya untuk Sasuke. Tunggu Sasuke keluar baru complete.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya.  
Doakan agar fic SasuSaku segera kelar dan bisa keluar cepat. Saya sudah membuatnya loh.


End file.
